cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Corporation
the Goa'uld Empire |date = July 26, 2010 |url_for_more_info = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89758 }} |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:ivory;" | Motto: Full speed towards iClean!'' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lemonchiffon;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Green, formerly Yellow |- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || September 12, 2009 |- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Executives of the Corporation | *Chief Executive Officer: iClean *Chairman: Kevin McDonald *Chief Operating Officer: UnitedNations |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The C-Level Officers | *Chief Financial Officer: Obiwan |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Board of Directors | *Colonel: Jake997 *Director of Human Resources: Jon Archer *Director of Knowledge: Assyra *Director of Developmental Research: Charley *Director of Technology: Bungalo Bill *Director of Supply: KingNeptune |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || *MDoAP with Athens *MDoAP with CSN *MDoAP with GOD *MDoAP with RIA *MDoAP with RoK *MDoAP with \m/ *MDP with PPO *ODP with MA *Protectorate with FOA *Economic Treaty United Jungle Accords |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Alliance Statistics (7/19) || *Total Nations: 45 *Strength: 1,012,861 *Average Strength: 22,508 *Nukes: 296 *Alliance Score: 4.03 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Forums and IRC || * Official Corporation Forums * #Corporation on irc.coldfront.net (Official Channel) * #Corporation on irc.esper.net |} The Corporation is an established, ever growing alliance on the Green Sphere. The Corporation is an alliance founded in the likeness of... you guessed it, a corporation! The Corporation strives to maintain a strong balance between obligation and fun and works towards proficiency in all fields be it Finance or Foreign Affairs. The government is meritocratic and democratic in nature, with leaders being chosen based on their skill and based on the will of the Corporations' employees. The Executives of the Corporation are the supreme governing body of the Corporation with the Chief Executive Officer overseeing everything internal and the Chairman overseeing the external. The C-Level Officers and the Board of Directors monitor the day to day activities of the Corporation as a whole. The International Protection Agency, CNCoRe and The Order of Halsa have all merged into the Corporation making our member base a very diverse and very experienced group of players. The Corporation Merges with CNcore and the International Protection Agency During the early months of the Corporation, growth was slow but steady. We had gained some new friends and allies and were well on the way towards establishing ourselves globally. The alliance CNcore, a former protectorate of Corp decided to fold in and join forces with their protectors. Not long after, MasterChief and the Corporate Executives sat down and discussed another potential assimilation, this time with the International Protection Agency. After brief negotiations, the IPA found a new home in the Corporation. Many former IPA members have gone on to hold high positions in the Corporation. CyberRuler is currently serving his second term as Colonel and DisturbedKiller and KingNeptune serving as Battalion NCO's in the Corporate Security Forces. The Corporation Breaks 1,000,000 Nation Strength On the 101st day of Corporate existence, the Corporation surpassed the 1,000,000 NS marker. This was a historic moment in Corporate history, further solidifying our position in the world. 2009 Cybernations Award Ceremony In the Cybernations Award Ceremony for 2009, the Corporation was nominated for a total of four categories. Friends and allies nominated the Corporation for Best War Flag, Best Economic System, Best Rookie Alliance and Alliance Most Likely To Succeed in 2010. While the Corporation did not win the Best War Flag, Economic System or Most Likely to Succeed in 2010, the Corporation did come away with the award for Best Rookie Alliance. The Employee's of the Corporation were immensely proud of what had been achieved in their short time on Planet Bob and looked to the future with a renewed passion. FoA Incident The Corporation found itself in a position to do good when their allies in \m/ tech raided the Forces of Annihilation along with the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism and Poison Clan. The plight of FoA, a small, yellow alliance appealed to the senses of the Corporate Employee's. After discussions with \m/, GOONS and PC government, the Corporation got the tech raid to cease and desist and signed a protectorate pact with FoA to ensure their future safety. NpO vs \m/ War Soon after the FoA Incident, the New Polar Order declared war on \m/ and Poison Clan because of what they had done to FoA. Nowhere during this did the NpO's government ever contact the Corporation or FoA in this matter, which lead many to believe that NpO did not actually care about FoA but merely wanted to settle an old grudge. Despite the possibility of the war being averted, neither Polar or \m/ acted in a manner that would have brought about a peaceful end. As a result of \m/'s diplomatic blunder, the Corporation did not automatically honor our Optional Defense Pact with \m/. A few short days after, the Corporate government decided that enough was enough, and \m/ needed to be defended. Despite the Corporation wanting to come in on the behalf of \m/, they were quickly alerted to their friends in Farkistan who would need more help now that Carpe Diem had declared on them. After a strong blitz and a few days of nuclear warfare, the war ended in an off white peace for Carpe Diem, with them agreeing to leave the battlefield in exchange for peace. The TOP/CnG War As a result of the new war formed in the wake of the NpO/\m/ war, the declarations of The Order of the Paradox, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and DAWN on CnG started a large chain of treaties which would activate numerous defense pacts. When the Nusantara Elite Warriors declared war on our allies in Athens, enough was enough. Despite many members of Corp being close with members of NEW, the Corporation declared war in defense of their treaty partners. The war was ended in an off white peace with NEW agreeing to leave the battlefield in exchange for peace. After the war, the Nusantara Elite Warriors informed Corporate Officials that they had been focusing solely on the Corporation the entire war, hoping to get Corp to surrender. Instead, the Corporate left the battlefield victorious. The Corporation Merges With The Order of Halsa After much discussion between the government of the Corporation and the government of The Order of Halsa, it was decided that Halsa merge into the Corporation and join the already illustrious ranks of Employees. The Halsan merger marked the reunion of all three founders of the MDoAP bloc Teen Titans under one roof. The bloc was initially founded by the Armed Coalition of Valor, The Order of Halsa and the International Protection Agency. The ACV lives on through the Corporation through such leaders as iClean and Kevin McDonald, while the IPA and Order of Halsa have each become a part of Corp as well. Corporate Announcements *DoE and initial treaties *Temporary protectorate with CNcore *Extension of temporary protectorate with CNcore and 3.00 score milestone *Q&A Session *Announcement of PIAT with Bel Air *Merger with CNcore *Announcement of ODP with Ragnarok *New gov announcement *Announcement of CSN ODP *Merger with IPA *Upgrade to MDoAP with RoK *Cancellation of Bel Air PIAT, announcement of \m/ ODP *Year End Wrap Up *Announcement of ODP with Monos Archein and gov update *Announcement of temporory protectorate with FOA *Announcement of MDoAP upgrade to CSN ODP *Announcement of MDP with PPO *Announcement of full protectorate with FOA *Announcement of forum upgrade *Declaration of War on Carpe Diem *Peace with Carpe Diem *Declaration of War on NEW *Peace with NEW *The Order of Halsa merges into Corp *Announcement of move to the green sphere *Announcement of name change to The Goa'uld Empire The Corporation Newsletter The corporation newsletter began in September 9. it is a monthly issue that invites anyone in CN to write an article. *Issue 1: Homeless bum to successful homeless bum - The story of iClean -589 views (written by Ada069, iClean) *Issue 2: I like whipped cream with my Engel - 518 Views (written by Ada069) *Issue 3: Coming soon! Category:Alliances Category:Yellow team alliances Category:The Corporation Category:Green team alliances